


Three's Company

by toomanynames



Series: Surrounded by Spies [6]
Category: Spooks | MI-5, Strike Back
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom!Lucas, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Sub!John, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanynames/pseuds/toomanynames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of many intimate encounters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

Lucas calls you halfway through lunch, telling you to make the Mediterranean chicken for dinner again.

"Any particular reason?" You ask, finishing your meal.

 _"We're having a special guest over for dinner - he said he's been wanting to try this dish for a while,"_ he says, warmth curling through his voice.

Blinking, you pause in cleaning up your mess. "Is there anything special about this dinner that I should be made aware of?" You have your suspicions, and you're certainly not averse to the idea.

_"I thought we all might get cozy on the sofa after, if you're willing."_

"Oh, I'm willing to do much more than get cozy, if that's where this is headed," you say honestly, making a mental list of everything you need to run out and buy.

_"We'll just have to wait and see when the time comes, won't we?"_

Grabbing a paper and pen, you write out your list, trying not to get distracted by the possibilities of tonight. "You tease," you say affectionately. "Do I need to wear anything fancy?"

_"Hmm, put on that dark blue dress I like."_

"The dark blue dress you like. The one that drives you crazy and you can't keep your hands off me when I wear it. _That_ dark blue dress you like?" You grin at nothing, moving about the house getting your things together to leave.

_"Just the one. I'm sure our guest will be pleased."_

You snort. "If he's anything like you, I'll be slapping away four hands tonight."

Lucas laughs, but doesn't deny it. _"I'll see you tonight, love."_

"See you. Be careful."

_"Always."_

After you hang up, you check the time. Enough for you to buy what you need and take a shower before you need to start on dinner.

\-----

There's a key in the door just as you're pulling the food from the oven. Lucas comes in, but he has someone with him. John, obviously, because who else could it be?

Lucas walks into the kitchen not long after. You know it's him from how he looks at you; you think John would be a bit more dumbstruck upon first seeing you in what you're wearing, but Lucas' gaze is affectionate and lustful.

"Will you be staring all night?" You wonder aloud, grinning cheekily as Lucas walks right up to you.

"I imagine you'll have two pairs of eyes staring at you," he says lowly, lifting his hand and running his fingers along the edge of your plunging neckline.

Your breath hitches, and you shiver at his touch. "Where did you leave our guest?" You ask faintly, congratulating yourself on remembering you even have a guest.

Lucas leans in, brushing his nose against yours. "I told him to wait at the table. I wanted this to be a surprise," he says, emphasizing _this_ by sweeping his thumb over the bared curve of your breast.

"Oh," you gasp, and Lucas takes advantage of your open mouth to lick his way inside, rubbing his tongue against yours until you're trembling in his arms.

You manage to pull away after a moment, biting roughly at his lip. He hisses but presses into the pressure with a hum. "That was cruel of you," you murmur against his lips. "Kissing me like that when we're meant to be entertaining. Stop touching me or the dinner will get cold," you add when he strokes his fingertips into your cleavage.

"We wouldn't want that," he says softly, kissing your forehead. He pulls his hands away after one last graze over your chest, chuckling when you bat him away.

"Go take the chicken and veggies to the table, you trouble maker," you scold him, going to pull out serving spoons for the salad.

You wait a few moments for Lucas to get the dish and take it to the table, until you hear the soft murmur of the same voice from two different people. Then you grab the salad and a bottle of wine, already opened and ready.

You're suddenly nervous, heart pounding through your ribcage. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, you venture out of the kitchen.

They both turn to look at you, and your heart flutters a little as that dumbstruck look comes over John's face. You bite your lip, fighting a grin as you set the salad on the table. Lucas' eyes flick to your breasts as you're bent across the table, and he licks his lips and slowly meets your eyes.

You're half-tempted to stick your tongue out, but restrain yourself. The table had already been set prior to Lucas and John arriving; you grab your own wine glass and pour the wine, moving closer to John to do the same with his.

Something brushes just above your knee and you glance down. John's fingers are boldly toying with the hem of your skirt, curling in the sheer overlay and then rubbing it lightly against your skin. A shiver races down your spine and heat pools low in your belly.

You look up at John, seeing his cheeks color. He clears his throat awkwardly and pulls his hand away. Not wanting the night to devolve into awkward conversation and uncomfortable silences before John eventually leaves, you shift your knee to bump John's knuckles, leaning into his space as you pour wine into his glass.

Lucas is more handsy, tugging you closer by your skirt and into his lap. "Lucas!" You shout, clutching the wine close as he mouths at your jaw.

Leaning away from him, you have to brace yourself on the table to pour his wine, shivering when he brushes your hair aside to kiss your neck. When you look at John, he's watching you heatedly, gaze trailing leisurely down to your chest and back up.

You flush, heart thumping nervously again. A quick kiss to Lucas' cheek, and then you prize his hands from your hips and quickly go to your own chair.

It's a shaky start to dinner, but soon the conversation flows, and if your feet reach out to rub against long legs, then you can't really be blamed.

\-----

After dinner, Lucas and John take care of the left overs and dishes, while you make yourself comfortable on the sofa with your glass of wine. You toe off the shoes you've been wearing all evening and tuck your feet up beneath you, staring into the wine as you listen to the men in the kitchen.

You're not sure how much time has passed, but you've just begun to rest your head on the back of the couch when Lucas comes up next to you and touches your hair lightly.

"Room for two more?" He asks, settling just behind your curled form and pulling you to his chest.

"Mmm, yeah. Enough to get cozy." You hand your wine to Lucas, who drinks half before giving John the rest. Patting the cushion just in front of you, you urge John to sit, and then lean back against Lucas' chest with a content sigh.

Lucas chuckles softly, kissing your shoulder before nuzzling up to your ear. "Too tired for anything adventurous, darling?"

Shaking your head, you rouse yourself enough to turn around to see Lucas, kissing him lightly. "I'm up for any adventure you have planned."

"Hmm, I have a few things planned, but I thought we could see how well he does at eating you out first." He gently bites the shell of your ear, flicking his tongue over it to soothe the sting.

You certainly like the sound of that, especially if Lucas intends to keep his mouth at your ear. A strangled sound escapes you as Lucas' lips and tongue trail up and down your ear. "Can't I kiss him first?" You gasp, squirming against Lucas.

"Certainly, if you'd like," he murmurs, kissing your over-sensitive ear.

You'd very much like. It's hard to decide how you want to kiss John. You want to pull him to you, so he's hovering over you and Lucas both, but you also want to sit astride his lap and bury your hands in his hair. You're leaning towards the lap idea.

That decided, you push yourself up, give Lucas a lingering kiss, and then crawl the short distance to John. He gives you a smile as you place your hands on his shoulders for balance and swing your leg over his lap, settling on his thighs. You card your fingers through his hair and smile back.

"Hi there, handsome," you say, leaning in to brush your nose against his.

John chuckles and sets his hands on your thighs, sliding them slowly up to your hips. You shiver in delight. "Hello," he responds, squeezing your hips.

"Still interested?" You ask, lightly touching your mouth to his for the briefest of moments.

His eyes darken and he grips you tightly, lifting his hips to press against you. You can feel the hard, hot line of his cock through his jeans, and you clutch at him with a choked groan. He touches his mouth to your throat, grazing his teeth over your skin. "I am very much still interested," he breathes into your neck.

"That's good then," you mumble, and grind down into his lap for a blissful moment, savoring his shudder and grunt, before you manage to get control of yourself.

Your hips are still shifting restlessly against his as you bring your mouths together. It starts out tentative, John lightly touching his tongue to your lower lip before retreating. When all you do is press closer, his confidence grows.

One of his hands lifts to cup the back of your neck, tipping your head how he pleases. His other hand he runs up your side, shifting course enough that he can cup your breast. You hum your pleasure into his mouth, curling your tongue around his.

His thumb traces a path up from beneath your breast, pausing at your nipple when your breath catches in your throat. He slowly circles it, until it rises to a firm peak, and then passes the pad of his thumb right over the sensitive tip.

You gasp and jerk in his hold, pulling out of the kiss but staying close enough to pant against his lips. You can feel your heart pounding in your throat.

"I - I think I'm... Ready now," you stammer as he swipes his thumb over your nipple again. "For your mouth to be other places."

John grins at you and shifts to tip you back against Lucas' chest. "With pleasure," he says, voice low and rough, and he slides down your body.

Your legs fall open and he settles between them, kissing one of your knees and caressing the other. You wonder if he'll dive right in, or -

A shuddering breath leaves you as John nips his way up your thigh, his hand gliding up the opposite at the same slow pace, your skirt bunching at his wrist and slipping up to expose more of your skin. Lucas shifts beneath you and you can feel his erection pressing into your back, hard at the sight of another, identical, man between your thighs.

You go hot all over, aroused because Lucas is enjoying this so much. You want to do something for him, give him pleasure as John pleasures you. Lucas seems to know your thoughts; he slides his hands down your arms to twine your fingers together, pressing his mouth once more to your ear, making you shudder as his breath fans across it.

"Just feel. This round's all about you, love," he says, voice low with his arousal.

You open your mouth to say something, but quickly forget and moan instead when John's mouth closes on your skin, high up on your inner thigh. He bites softly, and then sucks, laving his tongue over your skin. It'll leave a mark, but you're certain that's his intent, especially when he bites you again, harder, making you cry out.

"Pull your dress up so we can see," Lucas murmurs, letting go of one of your hands.

It takes effort, when all you want to do is cling to Lucas and melt into a puddle from John's attention, but you manage to reach down, curl your fingers in the hem, and pull up the skirt. John glances up at you from his place at your thigh, lifting an eyebrow and _grinning_ around his mouthful.

He pulls off of your thigh with a soft pop, brushing his thumb over the tender, abused flesh and pressing in. Your hips jerk at the pleasure that sparks. He shifts up a little, pushing your skirt up enough to expose your stomach, and then he lowers his head again, trailing kisses and bites down from your belly button.

At the top of your knickers, he pauses, dipping his tongue beneath the waistband. Your muscles jump at his touch and you can't keep still, arching into his mouth and wriggling back against Lucas.

John looks up again with a smirk, and then catches the band of your knickers in his teeth and slowly drags them down.

Your breath catches in your throat. Lucas rumbles beneath you and reaches down, lifting your hips so John can actually pull your knickers off. At mid-thigh, he exchanges teeth for fingers and moves his mouth back up to your abdomen, settling between your thighs after discarding your underwear.

Having John here, stretched across the sofa and inches away from your cunt, with Lucas thrusting shallowly against your back and mouthing at your neck.... You shiver with want, lifting your hips in invitation. Lucas slides his hands to your inner thighs, holding your legs open and restricting your movement.

A whine leaves you and you grip Lucas's arms, more as an anchor than anything else, because John lowers his head then and breathes hotly over you. He teases you, getting close enough that his mouth just barely touches you, but not the pressure you want, and not where you want it.

When he finally stops teasing and licks up to your clit, you're shaking with need, twisting in Lucas' hold to try and get more of John's mouth. The first touch of his tongue and you go still and tense at first, your body surprised, and then you melt into Lucas with a soft _'oh'_ and a sigh of pleasure.

John hums, a content sound that vibrates around you. With a gasp, you try to lift into John's touch, shift closer to his fluttering tongue, but Lucas' hands are firm, squeezing around your twitching thighs and pressing you further open. It leaves you helpless against the onslaught of John's mouth; of him sucking at your clit as he circles his tongue around it, dipping down to lap at your dripping cunt.

Being rendered immobile makes everything more sensitive, and you're quickly reduced to a squirming, panting, whimpering mess, clutching and kneading at Lucas' upper arms. John slides his tongue down from where he's been paying special attention to your clit, winding you up, and pushes into you, shallowly at first, and then deeper and as far as he can go.

There's a keening sound you're slow to realize is you, and your nails are digging into Lucas' arms. You're close, so close, wishing you could grab hold of John's hair and close your thighs around his head, ride out your impending release against his mouth.

You wouldn't say no to having his fingers in you, and as if he's read your mind, his mouth is once more sealed over your clit and his fingers nudge at your slick opening, two thick digits sliding in easily. You clench around him, arching with a hoarse shout.

Lucas mouths at your ear, nibbling along the shell. "Do you like what he's doing?" He asks, voice rumbling through his chest.

You nod frantically, whining as John pulls his fingers from you in a slow glide and then thrusts back in, tongue flickering against your clit.

"Do you want his cock, too? Do you want to feel him sliding into you, how you'll clench so tight around his length as you come," he continues, stroking up and down your thighs.

"Yes! Yes, I want it, please, _please_ ," you babble, panting harshly when John twists his fingers.

"Soon; I want to hear you scream, first. I love the sounds you make," Lucas growls, and you obligingly let out a shaky moan, rolling your hips against John's mouth and fingers.

"And after you've come here," he continues, his voice rough like it gets when he's really turned on. "We'll move to the bedroom. You'll get us both tonight; do you want us in your pussy?" He slides his hand up to tease his fingers over your clit, and John helpfully moves his mouth back down to lick around his own fingers inside you. "Together?"

You choke out a whimper, your hips jerking. You're not sure if you can handle both of them at the same time, but the idea of it alone has you teetering on the edge.

"Or maybe you can ride John into the mattress until he begs to come. I think you'd both like that." Lucas nips at your jaw, moving his fingers against your clit just how you like it.

John hums his agreement, his hand pumping more vigorously as he crooks his fingers. It's all too much, John's tongue and his fingers, Lucas' fingers and his voice and the filthy things he's saying; your body goes taught as a bowstring, clenching tight around the fingers thrusting in you, and you scream for Lucas like he wanted, like you always do.

John groans against you, working you through your orgasm and kissing your jumping, trembling stomach. You're gasping for breath when he leans up and kisses you lightly.  
You make a soft, breathless sound when you taste yourself on his lips. He pulls away after a moment, giving you breathing room, and you're surprised when he stretches past you enough to touch his mouth to Lucas'.

The sound Lucas makes is animalistic and he grabs John by the jaw to pull him closer. John's fingers are still in you, and he thrusts them hard, making you cry out. You're still so sensitive from just coming that the slick, wet sounds of them kissing makes you come again. You stretch up and press your mouth to the underside of John's chin, moaning your release into his skin and biting him when he draws it out with his wiggling fingers.

Lucas rumbles like a content cat as he pulls out of the kiss. "I like how she tastes on your mouth," he says, grinding his erection into your back.

You press back against him, enjoying his quick intake of air and how his fingers dig into your thigh. John slowly pulls his fingers from you, brushing his thumb against your clit to see you twitch. You swat at his chest as he laughs, wriggling around so you're on your front, and just in time to see John bring his glistening fingers to Lucas' mouth.

Lucas gives him a heated look as he licks at his fingers, drawing them into his mouth and sucking. Unable to resist, you lean forward and lap at whatever isn't between Lucas' lips, and you both lick and slurp your juices from John's skin.

\-----

You move to the bedroom in a stumbling tangle of limbs. John and Lucas stroke and kiss you, hands and lips brushing your skin and mouth. Lucas unzips your dress while you work at the buttons on John's shirt.

As soon as your dress pools at your feet, Lucas unbuttons his own shirt, stepping close enough that his knuckles brush your spine. You shiver, nipples pebbling. John reaches out, running his fingertips over them.

You rise up on your toes, blowing out a heavy breath as the action pushes your breasts fully into his hands. In retaliation, you slide your hand down to cup his erection, squeezing lightly and thrilling when he groans and leans into your touch.

Lucas crowds in against your back, his naked cock hot against you. His hands reach around you and settle on John's belt. "Get his shirt off," he murmurs against your ear, and you do as he says, paying more attention to his hands undoing John's belt and fly than your own fumbling over the remaining buttons by feel.

Lucas shoves John's jeans and pants down his hips, wrapping his long fingers around John's hard length and stroking a few times. Your mouth goes dry as you watch, enraptured by the sight of Lucas' hand around someone else's cock, and the way John keeps thrusting into the contact, his breathing getting heavy.

You and Lucas have talked about threesomes before, with men and women, but there was never much mention of Lucas getting involved with the man in the equation. You've thought about it a few times, but those half-formed fantasies have nothing on this; feeling Lucas pressed tightly to your back, and then John shuffles closer, his cock and Lucas' hand rubbing against your stomach.

Eagerness and arousal well up in you at the endless possibilities you're realizing are open to you. You yank John's shirt down his arms, growling when it catches at his wrists because you've forgotten to undo his cuffs. Twin chuckles resonate around you, and the both of them curl into you, petting your hair, nuzzling your ears, kissing your temples.

It's distracting, but you manage to finish with John's cuffs and triumphantly strip him. You push them towards the bed. "Up. I want to compare notes before we get down to business."

"Oh, it's all business now, is it," John laughs as he and Lucas clamber onto the bed.

You follow close after them, admiring their different physiques. This is one way you can easily tell them apart (tattoos another, Lucas being covered on the top half, while John only has two). John is built, lean but muscle bound, whereas Lucas is still a bit rangy and thin from his time in Russia and his downward spiral a couple years after getting back.

John lets out a surprised breath when you immediately take them in hand, but Lucas merely hums and pushes into your touch. Just eyeballing how they each fit into your hands, you think Lucas might be the barest amount longer. It makes you feel a bit clinical, perched between them and cataloguing their differences, like how the veins run a bit differently through John's cock, and Lucas leaks more precome.

John seems to have trimmed recently, but Lucas hasn't. You tilt your head as you ruffle your fingers through their hair. You tug lightly, something you know Lucas enjoys immensely (and he moans appreciatively and hitches his hips towards you), but John is unaffected. He merely looks at you curiously, though it's clear he enjoys you touching him in any manner.

When your fingers trail down over their balls and you cup them in your hands, John lifts an eyebrow and says, with the slightest strain in his voice, "Should I cough, as well?"

It startles a laugh out of you. "If you like," you say cheekily, squeezing him lightly before letting go. "But I think I'm done taking notes." And you swing your leg over him and settle on his thighs.

John sets his hands on your knees and gazes at you appreciatively as Lucas pushes himself up and shuffles around to press against your back, trailing kisses over your shoulder and up your neck.

"And how is it, to bed what looks like a pair of twins," Lucas murmurs into your skin, sliding his hands around your sides and up to cup your breasts, thumbs and forefingers toying with your nipples.

Your breath catches and you shift your hips, thighs flexing as John's hands stroke slowly up from your knees. "It's certainly interesting, I'm finding," you gasp, biting your lip. "And incredibly hot."

They both chuckle, big hands roving over your skin, seeking out your sensitive spots. John grips your hip with one hand, the other settling low on your abdomen and his thumb sweeps slowly over your clit. Lucas squeezes your breasts and brushes his fingertips between them.

Taking John in hand again, you sweep your thumb over the tip and give him slow strokes. "Condom," you manage, pressing into his touch as he rubs your clit.

Lucas leaves a kiss on your neck before he pulls away, moving to the bedside table and rummaging for a condom. He turns to you and lifts an eyebrow as he shakes a new box. A breathless laugh leaves you as you continue to move your hips into John's hands.

"Just wanted to make sure we had everything," you say, grinning when Lucas snorts.

He comes back up behind you, bringing his arms around you and opening a condom. He presses his mouth to your ear. "You were hoping tonight would end with these being used, weren't you darling?"

"With all the hints you've been dropping? I would have been disappointed had we not ended up here." You look down at John, who's peering up at you hungrily, his hips shifting restlessly beneath you. "With such a lovely man between my thighs, and you at my back."

Lucas chuckles, tossing the wrapper aside and nudging your hands away from John's cock. John whines a protest, and then moans when Lucas strokes him before slowly rolling the condom down his shaft. "He is a lovely man, isn't he? What say we see what kind of lovely sounds we can elicit from him, hmm?"

You nod, settling your hands on John's chest as you shuffle forward on your knees. Lucas has one hand on your hip, the other holding John's cock as you sink down onto him. A shaky moan leaves you. He certainly feels just like Lucas, like this, and it makes you clench to have John sliding into you with Lucas rubbing up against your back. John groans, his head falling back.

"Mm, do that again. He really likes it," Lucas commands, voice dipping low.

You obey, settling into John's lap and clenching tight. He throbs within you, his hands kneading your hips. "Oh, I like it a lot too," you breathe, laying your head back on Lucas' shoulder.

Lucas hums in your ear, his hands sliding up your sides to cup your breasts, fingertips dragging over your nipples. You moan as he toys with you, knowing just how hard to pinch, how long to tease with feather-light touches before his touch firms. He leaves you wanting more and squirming on top of John, his hands traveling down your stomach to your hips, John's hands being forced to your thighs.

"Ready, love?" He murmurs, his grip firm.

You nod frantically, desperate for him to direct you, move you how he wants. He starts you out slow, pushing and pulling at your hips to indicate what he wants you to do. John's fingers tighten on your thighs as he moans, and then one hand trails up your stomach to your chest.

"No touching," Lucas growls, making you shiver. He grabs John's wandering hand and puts it back on your thigh, holding both of his hands over John's.

John looks defiant for a brief moment, and then he relents, nodding with a hard swallow and murmuring, "No touching."

Lucas gives a pleased rumble and directs you to a faster pace. Your breath catches as you watch John. You wouldn't have thought he'd be particularly submissive, but here he is, laid out beneath you, squirming with pleasure and gaze half-lidded but determined as he looks up at you. He wants to obey, his hands twitching and tightening on your thighs with the desire to touch.

"Mmm, you like to obey, don't you?" You purr, keeping up Lucas' pace when he lets go. You lean forward, hands bracing on John's chest. "Like to do what someone tells you, eager to please."

Even with you on top of him, riding his cock with Lucas pressed right up against your back, John eyes you warily. Lucas moves his hands to cover John's again. There seems to be a moment of indecision on John's face, and then he gives you a tiny nod.

"Ooh, we'll take good care of you, baby," you breathe, leaning forward and reaching to grasp his chin. "Don't come until after Lucas, alright?"

He glances between you, pulling his lower lip into his mouth as he thinks. Lucas' hands squeeze lightly around his. John gives you another small nod and then melts into the mattress, hands relaxed on your thighs.

Lucas hums, a low sound pressed into your shoulder. "Ride him hard, darling. Make him beg."

A shuddery groan leaves you as you comply. You love it when Lucas gets like this, all commanding and dominant. John seems keen on it too, his hips lifting against you once before he stills, his eyes flicking over your shoulder. Lucas shakes his head, his stubble scratching your skin, and John shudders, hands clenching, before he relaxes again, taking what you'll give.

"So good," you pant, petting John's chest and quickening your pace. He whines high in his throat, gripping you hard enough that you're sure there'll be bruises. "You're so good, John."

"Touch yourself," Lucas growls, low and breathless, grabbing hold of your hips again to control your pace.

Immediately, you lean up and cup your breast with one hand, the other scratching down John's belly to work at your clit. Lucas moves you into a slow grind, and John's helpless cry makes you clench with impending orgasm.

"That's it, darling," Lucas rumbles, squeezing your hips encouragingly. "That's my beautiful girl." He presses his mouth to your neck, nipping at your skin and sucking lightly.

It's all too much; both of them holding onto you tightly, Lucas' mouth on your neck and his voice in your ear, John's desperate moaning and restless hands. John's submission is as much a turn on as Lucas' dominance, and you're right between it all, swinging from commanding John to do as you please, to doing what Lucas wants. Only a few strokes over your clit and you're coming, keening in your pleasure.

Lucas pulls you up enough that John slips free (John lets out a strangled whine in protest), and then tips you forward over John, sliding into you while you're still twitching. You press your mouth to John's jaw, moaning as Lucas takes his pleasure. John's hands are gripping your thighs tightly, almost painfully, but you just flex in his grip, arch into Lucas' thrusts, whimpering as you wind back up to another release.

"Not yet, darling," Lucas pants, bending to press his mouth to your ear. "I want you to come when John does, when he's back inside you, sliding into you with my come slicking the way."

"Lucas!" He's so filthy, and you love it, shoving back to meet his thrusts and clenching around him.

He chuckles around a moan, gripping your hip and slamming roughly into you. His cock pulses, throbbing in orgasm. It's enough that you almost come, but you manage to hold it off, trembling against John and soft, desperate sounds leaving you.

"That's my good girl," Lucas praises, stroking his hand up your side and back down as he pulls out.

You almost complain, feeling empty and aching to come. But Lucas positions John against you and urges your hips back, and all three of you groan as he glides in so easy.

Lucas rumbles a low sound and shifts to the side, leaning in to kiss John messily. John mewls, his hips jerking up and his fingernails digging into your skin. You'll have such lovely marks when the night is through, and it makes you shudder with pleasure.

Lucas pulls back from the kiss, biting at John's lips. "Give her a good ride, John. Show us how well you can fuck her."

John waits a moment, panting and rubbing your thighs, and then he slides his hands to your hips and pulls you tight against him as he lifts up. You gasp at the deeper penetration, pushing yourself up and steadying by gripping John's upper arms. He feels so good in you, just like Lucas but not.

He pulls almost all the way out, slow and patient for all that he's shaking for release. He pauses, and then thrusts back in, hard, the smack of your hips meeting accompanied by your surprised shout. Lucas hums softly, appreciative as John does it again, and again, and then speeds up a little. It becomes less of a slow slide out and a hard push in, and more of a steady, few-shades-above-slow glide in and out.

Unable to remain purely a spectator, Lucas reaches between you. He touches your belly with light fingers, trailing down to teasingly circle your clit. You bite your lip and whimper, immediately grabbing his wrist. Not to stop him, but just holding onto him as he rubs your clit while John fucks you to orgasm.

You're close and getting closer, squirming with it and clenching around John as you grind against Lucas' hand. John grips you tighter, a garbled moan leaving him, and then he holds you to him again and shakes apart. Your mouth drops open, no sound leaving you as Lucas presses his thumb to your clit and trails his fingers along your labia.

"Oh, oh," you gasp out, going nearly still before rocking through your orgasm, John mewling and clinging to you.

Lucas pulls his hand free and licks his fingers clean before pushing up and kissing you. "So beautiful," he murmurs into your mouth, nipping you softly and then turning back to John and giving him the same treatment. "Both so beautiful."

John purrs in contentment, squeezing your hips and arching as Lucas runs a hand down his chest. Carefully, still twitching and trembling, you stretch out on top of John, pressing kisses up his neck to his mouth and lingering there.

"Back in a moment," Lucas says and leaves the bed.

Humming, John rolls with you, putting you both on your sides and pulling you closer. He lightly touches his mouth to yours again. With a smile, you lick at his lips, pleased when he grants you access. You take the time now to really kiss him, explore his mouth and his taste, enjoying his hands clutching you and the soft sounds he makes.

Lucas returns a moment later, the mattress dipping just before his hand brushes over your hip. He gently, carefully urges you apart, tisking lightly when John protests. "None of that now. We'll all be much more comfortable all cleaned up and no parts inside of anybody else. Roll over, come on."

You grin as John grumbles but does as he's told, the sullen set to his brow smoothing out as Lucas takes care of the condom and then wipes John down with a cloth. There's a hint of a smile tugging at Lucas' lips when he turns to you and does the same.

Mess cleared up, you all arrange yourselves around each other until you're comfortable. They put you in the middle, and then curl around you. It's surprisingly hassle free for a first time, and you hum happily as you wrap your arm around John's shoulder and bury your hand in his hair. He manages to wriggle closer and tuck his face into your neck.

With a sigh, you settle, eyes slipping closed. You expect to have trouble falling asleep with an extra body in the bed, but it's quick and easy, Lucas and John all warm and cozy around you.

\-----

"We should do this again," you murmur, stroking your fingers absently through Lucas' hair.

He looks up from where he's been kissing the mark on your thigh. "What, in general, or with John specifically?"

You tug on his hair. "With John, of course. He's very intriguing."

Lucas hums, pressing another kiss to John's mark before shifting up to lie next to you. "Very intriguing. I didn't expect the submissiveness."

"Neither did I. But it was far from disappointing." You trace your fingers over Lucas' chest. "You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Mmm, very much," he rumbles, leaning in to kiss you softly, brushing his fingertips down your throat. "I'd like to discover everything he enjoys in bed."

You grin, arching up for another kiss. "I didn't expect you to get so involved if we included a man."

Lucas lifts a shoulder. "I don't normally get involved with men. I haven't been with any in years, long before you. I expected to be put off by the similarities we have."

"But you weren't." You turn onto your side, hooking your leg over his hip and hauling yourself closer.

"Definitely not put off," he murmurs, running his hand up your thigh. "That's a bit narcissistic, isn't it?"

"It may be a bit, yeah." You tighten your leg around him. "I certainly won't complain, though. You're a very attractive man, especially in double."

Lucas laughs, curling his arm around your shoulders and pressing his face into your hair. "I'll ask him if he's interested. Would you like to get to know him better?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

"Then we'll get to know him better and fuck him speechless at the same time," he growls, nipping a path down your neck. You moan in agreement, breath hitching as Lucas starts to put marks to match John's all over your body.


End file.
